A Night With You
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: Tony Stark and Clint Barton are lovers. There are some frictions to their relationship. This is one of their problems in their 'daily life'. Made by request: ClintxTony


To begin with, I am truly really sorry for my late submission as I promised. I had very personal problems to deal with in these three 'til four months. And apparently, I kinda neglect this project after I couldn't open . I also made a big mistake as for this request once. I wrote in Indonesian and also got the order wrong (I made a TonyxClint fic). That being said, I hope this fanfic is up to your expectation. Again I deeply apologize *bows deeply*

I dedicated this fic truly for **L-Mouss** ( now is **RIJ** **BAR** ) who requested for this pairing. Clint/Tony in that order, yes. So:

WARNING: shounen-ai, slash, yaoi, malexmale, ClintxTony, fluffy, cheesy bites, limited grammar and vocab (for I restrained myself from writing English), maybe a bit of graphic and explicit explanation of kissing. Well, it's not that bad it should go M-rate. This fic is completely safe (from hardcore that is)

(-)(-)(-)

Avengers (c) Marvel

 **A Night with You**

(-)(-)(-)

"Dammit! Jarvis, still can't get through?"

"I'm very sorry, Sir. The line keeps disconnected."

"What the hell is he doing, that Legolas!"

The millionaire got frustrated. He told his man to stop coming late and yet he didn't learn. He was always, always, and always the one who wait when they had appointment. It did sound like some business meeting. After all, they hadn't had any chance to declare their relationship. Moreover, Tony's pride usually got in the way. Well, that was considering how he's always been a playboy and playing with chicks.

Then about thirty minute later.

"Sir, Mr. Barton has arrived. He is already in the lift."

Jarvis informed his master which apparently drunk enough wine. He lied down on the sofa in front of his enormous flat-television, acting all indifferent of the information. The only A.I system kept nagging him.

"Mr. Stark, Sir, please, pull yourself together."

Just in time, the lift door was opened.

"Welcome, Mr. Barton. Good afternoon."

"Afternoon, Jarvis." The archer replied politely and looked around. "Where's Stark? Hey Stark! I got food. Come, let's eat."

As the owner of the house didn't appear, the long-awaited guest walked to the long sofa and looked down to the un-sober man that lied there.

"Stark." The so-called Mr. Barton clicked his tongue and grabbed the front of the man's shirt, pulling him up. "Come on I got food."

"Cliii~nt." Tony clung more and pulled the other man down with red eyes. "You stupid liar! You know you're late, don't you?"

"Stark. Don't start again now. I'm tired. Yet I'm still coming, ain't I?"

The brownish blonde man sighed. He walked away from _the_ iron man, leaving him to eat his share. Tony looked at him, pouting. Instead, he turned back and had another drink from his bottle of wine. All of sudden, the bottle was snatched away from him. He glared angrily to the man who held the bottle and tried to get it back.

"No."

Tony sulked. He crossed his arms on his chest. His glare didn't cease away.

"Now tell me, why are you asking me to come today?"

"What? Can't I have a good look on my lover every day?"

"Stark… we agreed not to meet up on workdays."

"Tch. First of all, stop calling me 'Stark'!"

Clint put the bottle on the table with a very loud bang. Tony flinched a little. He gave a last look on Tony, an underestimating kind of look.

"I don't have time to play with your demand today. I gotta work early morning tomorrow."

"Come to the party!" Finally Tony screamed before Clint stepped into the elevator.

The party will be held in the St. Franco Hotel, Sir." Jarvis added.

Without giving any answer, Clint stepped forward and the elevator went down. Tony made a fist to redeem his anger. He then sighed and fell to his too comfortable sofa behind.

 _Does he even love me? That stupid thick-headed Legolas…_

.

.

.

"You should go."

"You know I hate party."

The black widow kept running on her machine, but her eyes fell upon the man beside her. He practiced his upper arm muscles. The woman clicked her tongue and stopped running. She sat on the bench while wiping her sweats off.

"Do you really like him?"

"… Huh?" Clint also stopped. He stared at his friend with questioning look.

"He is a Stark who always plays with women. He also had relationship with Pepper before, right? Are you sure you're good?"

"Natasha… you know that I never play around." The man sighed and put his head on both of his palms.

"I just don't get why he can't understand that I don't like party? I told him, like, every time. And yet he just—! Ugh! I don't know anymore!"

"Well then, should I accompany you?"

.

.

.

Finally, there they were, in front of the grand opening of the new hotel, The St. Franco Hotel. Clint Barton looked as uninterested as ever, but the beautiful young woman pulled him into the hotel, passed through the front door. He did wear a suit, which was very unusual for him if it wasn't a very important event, but the one who invited him haven't been in sight. Relieving himself, Clint sneaked around and finally found a quieter place where he could drink alone in peace.

Not too long after, the front door crowded with people. Clint took a glance and almost choked himself with his glass of wine. He eventually saw his long-awaited lover. There were three girls hung around his arms as the man walked in with that usual grin on his face. The bearded man chatted cheerfully with the girls, unaware of his presence at all.

 _This is why I hate party so much… especially when_ he _comes._

"Hey."

A pat on his shoulder took him back to reality. The archer turned to his side and found a stunning woman with lovely black night gown standing so proudly. Yet, her face looked concerned.

"You okay, Clint?" His companion asked worriedly. "You look annoyed."

"He... He's here."

The two of them stood right beside the bar table. Tony Stark who fussily arrived actually noticed the brownish-blonde man right away, almost far in the corner of his sight.

 _He came! And he wears the suit I chose for him_.

For a bit, he felt tremendously happy, he couldn't stop talking to the girls beside him. He took numerous glances to him. Look at how gorgeous his body, who knows that behind those broken-white suit hidden great biceps and board chest. But then, he caught a woman talked to his beloved man. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

"Well, well, if it isn't _Agent_ Romanoff."

The young millionaire suddenly appeared out of nowhere and get in between the couple. He greeted the female agent gentleman-like with a kiss on her hand. Wittingly, he moved and pushed the man to his own accord without taking away the smile to the woman. She got the message and bowed a bit before leaving.

"What now?"

The sudden question made Tony turned around to face the man.

"So cold, Clint." Said Tony as he gave a gesture to the bartender to get him a drink. "I didn't expect you to really come."

"Is that so? Well then I might just have to leave then." The male agent almost voluntarily left if Tony didn't catch his arm.

"Hey, please don't take my joke seriously." The bearded man got anxious. His brows fell and looked very bothered. "Are you mad at me?"

"And what will you do if I say yes?"

His grip got stronger and his look became fiercer. He finally took Clint's hand and pulled him to the elevator. He wasn't letting him go even though the man struggle. Why but he could easily escape for Tony had not have his usual armor with him. He did it half-heartedly. He was angry, mad, yet reasonable enough to want hear his lover's excuses. And they would be alone for that reason.

Tony brought him to a room. A quite extravagant room. It was not the pent, but it is quite high thus they could see very nice scenery of the city at the night. But again, it wasn't time for that.

"So you've brought me here, then what?"

Tony locked the door and pushed the other man onto the bed who didn't seem to object the rather unusual behavior. Tony climbed up the bed, on top of the white-suited man.

"I will rape you."

Hearing this, the stern-looking face abruptly laughed. On the other side, Tony looked kind of relieved instead of angry.

"There, you look better when you smile." Tony give a good grin as he crossed his arms, posing proudly, still on top of the man named Clint Barton.

"You never cease to amuse me." Clint pulled the man down. Just right before his lips touch another's, he forfeited. It struck Tony pretty hard. "But I am not one to be easily convinced."

"What? You are still mad? Even it's your fault from the beginning!"

"My fault?" now the blonde's voice rose quite high. "It is YOU who always act irresponsible just like spoiled brat!"

Somehow their conversation turned into turmoil.

"Sorry? Did I hear that right?" said Tony mockingly. "Now see, when was the last time we had a proper date? A proper dinner? Or just a proper one night stay over? Never! Do you realize that our relationship may come to the end? It might break!"

"Then break it!"

A harsh reply from Clint shut all noises up. He pushed Tony away and stood up.

"From the beginning we knew that we could not have a proper relationship, yet you insisted. We are both male. We are not ordinary man, at least you're not." The blonde kneeled in front of Tony. He looked unto Tony's eyes sharply with his eagle eyes. He gave a little sad smile while his hand skillfully took the room key unnoticed. "Then I guess this is good bye, huh?"

He stole a kiss before disappeared from the room, leaving Tony stoned once again. The reality hadn't sunk in just yet. How can one romantic atmosphere changed drastically into a break-up? He didn't get it. It was just like their usual quarrel. Or was it that he already tired of him? The millionaire sat alone, kept thinking of the affair that just happened, not realizing that tears had poured down from his eyes.

.

.

.

"Just pick it up."

"Nah… I'm through."

"Then shut it down."

"There will maybe work-related call."

"Get new phone number then."

"It's a pain in the ass to tell my contacts about the change. Can you just bear with it?"

The soviet's agent snatched Clint's phone impatiently and answered the call that had been ringing for a while. A loud sound greeted her, then a sigh, and some questions followed.

"We're training right now … No, he didn't … yeah … no, it is all good! … well, you can say that…" at this, she threw a glance to the phone's owner. "Yup, yes, the usual … ok then. And don't call again!"

She talked a little, but the call certainly took quite some time. Clint glared angrily to his companion, then he put his phone into his bag.

"How dare you do that, Nat."

"I just can't take it anymore. Your ringing and vibrating phone's sound are annoying! I just have to."

"… so what did you guys talk about?" it seemed that Clint also curious.

"Well, nothing much. Like, where were you, how are you, what are you up to, and … if you are still in love with him." And the glare came back. The black widow smirked and patted his back with a cheerful laugh. "Come now. Let's go training, shall we?"

Unwittingly, he followed the other agent to the gym. Got into training could keep his mind away for a while. So, he changed and prepared his bow and a pack of arrows, meanwhile Natasha had already got a good exercise on her treadmill. Usually, Clint will go first on the chest press, but he was quite furious of Natasha answered his phone earlier. So unlikely, he went straight to polish his archery even more.

Unfortunately, even hours of training and furthermore, Clint was only playing— no, training, didn't kept his brain away from thinking about his last relationship. It had only been a couple of weeks after he broke it up with Tony, pretty one-sidedly. But he just couldn't get through it.

On the last arrow, he released all of his frustration to one aim. It hit the centre so deep, He even needed force to take it out. It was very unusual for the so-called black widow to leave without telling him. Being left alone, Clint decided to leave as well. He went back to the locker room and, guess what? There was a man sat in front of his locker.

"To…ny?"

The man turned around. His beard grew badly, his hair was a mess, and he got bag under his eyes. At first, Clint surprised and almost stopped breathing. When he finally realized the situation, he forced his legs to run away from there. Glad the unkempt man grabbed his arm just in time. He kicked the door and pushed the man to the door to keep it close.

Suddenly, a punch came from nowhere, made a red bruise on Clint's face. The eyes in front of him blazed with anger … and sadness?

"Fuck it off, Clint! We're not breaking up!" Hands clutched tightly on Clint's t-shirt. "I don't get it why did you want to break it up with me. I can't understand unless you talk."

At first, Clint answered him with silent. He wore that poker face again, but gradually he opened up. He pushed Tony back a bit and made clear statement.

"I'm tired. We are just too different." Clint sighed. "I'm an agent, you are a billionaire. You always do whatever you like, I live by rules. You're free, I'm tense. You like crowd, I like quiet place. I'm normal, you're The Iron Man."

"You are Hawkeye."

A proud smile appeared on Tony's face. Hearing that, blood rushed to taint Clint's cheeks pink and he gave a chuckle.

"Damn… I'm really no match with you." the young archer put his head forward on the other's shoulder.

Facing such endearing moment, Tony's heart still beat fast.

"So… We are not breaking up… are we?" With hesitation, Tony asked out.

Instead of answering him by words, he acted. Clint put his lips on Tony's almost suddenly. He ruffled the messy hair in front of him and ravished the bearded mouth upon him. Tony responded. As he opened his mouth, Clint's tongue slipped inside. He tugged the inside cave, made tony moaned. His hands clutched on Clint's front shirt. His legs weakened. Eventhough their height weren't that much of difference, it seemed that Tony was fairly shorter and became shorter as they fall to the ground.

Then, Clint was positioned on top of Tony. Both had red faces. Still clutching onto Clint's shirt, Tony pulled him down and put their foreheads together.

"That was amazing."

Seeing the man beneath him, Clint wondered what made him like someone like him so much? He is selfish, a jerk, womanizer, messy, and rich genius bastard.

"Don't leave again. I'm sorry, ok."

There, the sincere apologize from him already melted his heart. Clint just simply loved him.

"Let's start over again," Clint licked his lover's bottom lip and whispered so softly. "Tony."

The millionaire blushed madly. He banged their heads together to hide his embarrassment only to gain another deep kiss from his sweet archer. He could be addicted to it.

(-)(-)(-)

 **FIN**

(-)(-)(-)

I supposed to post this last year, but I don't know why I couldn't push myself to open … I'm so sorry… eventhough I did finish this piece last year. Hehe. Hope you like it


End file.
